


Paralizzato

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gray [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Flash Fic, OOC, Paralysis, Sleep Paralysis, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Partecipa al #thINKtober2018 di Lande di Fandom.Prompt: 9. Paralisi nel sonnoFandom: HXHPersonaggi: Killua; LeorioNumero parole: 280.Titolo: Paralizzato





	Paralizzato

Paralizzato

 

Zoldyck sbadigliò, socchiuse gli occhi e avvertì un formicolare attraversare tutto il suo corpo fino alla nuca, tentò di alzare le braccia, ma queste rimasero rigide.

< Non riesco a muovermi! NON RIESCO! 

Le mie gambe non rispondono… non risponde niente! La testa, le braccia… che diamine… >. Non riusciva a muovere gli arti.

“Aiuto…”. Tentò di gridare, ma gli sfuggì un debole sussurro. 

< Qualcosa soffoca la mia voce… Qualcosa di anomalo…

Cosa sono quelle ombre nell’angolo della stanza? Macchie perlacee…

Cazzo, se credessi ai fantasmi… > pensò.

“Ai… aiu…”. Non riuscì a formulare niente di sensato.

Avvertì le voci di sua madre e suo fratello chiamarlo, avvertì suo zio parlottare tra loro. 

< Cos… >. Sentì delle voci inquietanti sussurrargli vicino al collo.

< I succubi non esistono, vero? Mi sembra di essere finito preda di un demone dell’incubo.

No, no… Sono assurdità tutte queste >. 

Iniziò a boccheggiare e a respirare rumorosamente, la gola gli dolette. Forzò più e più volte le braccia e le gambe, il battito cardiaco gli risuonava dolorosamente nelle orecchie, coprendo pian piano le voci.

Leorio si avvicinò al suo letto e si piegò in avanti.

“Apri e chiudi gli occhi, continua a respirare così, sempre più veloce. La tua mente è sveglia, ma il corpo no. Sei succube di una paralisi del sonno” lo spronò.

< Come se i miei incubi non bastassero a imprigionarmi > pensò Killua. Obbedì e riuscì finalmente a sedersi, boccheggiando.

“Non lo racconti a Gon” ordinò.

< Suppongo che questa _paralisi nel sonno_ sia uno dei tanti ‘regali’ che mi ha lasciato la mia famiglia  > si disse, passandosi la mano sul viso.

“D’accordo” rispose il dottore.


End file.
